


is this what love feels like?

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Scratching, Sexual Content, Short, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another haiku (lol). Seems to be the only thing my lazy arse is capable of writing these days. XD Told from Scott's POV. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this what love feels like?

Two wild hearts beating,  
a wicked smile on your lips as  
you claw hard into me.


End file.
